Castigo
by Golia-Lyrock
Summary: [LEMON, ATENCIÓN]"Si esos eran los castigos, no dudaría en hacer travesuras" [MikasaxRivaille]


**ATENCIÓN.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, son toda propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**¡Posible OOC! Qué posible, me quedó muy OOC. x'D**

"_**Castigo"**_

Aquella tarde habían llegado al castillo dónde podrían descansar, aunque la legión de Reconocimiento estaba acostumbrada a pérdidas de soldados, aquel viaje era particular. El escuadrón del Cabo Levi Rivaille había sido aniquilado por completo. Durante la trayectoria hacia su destino, la joven de cortos cabellos negros no había podido despegar su vista de la figura del sargento. Estaba claro, lo odiaba, sí. Pero todo aquello debía que dejarlo atrás por el hecho de que él la salvó en medio del ataque hacia la Titán hembra, la imagen de ver a _su _Eren siendo comido por la titán, había llevado a que por impulso arriesgara su vida hasta matar a aquella _despreciable_ creatura. Se sentía en deuda moralmente, porque aunque el sargento no lo demostraba, un sutil vacilo del cabo al caminar había hecho prueba de que éste se había dañado el pie cuándo la estaba rescatando.

Y aun así, aunque lo odiaba por haberle sacado la mierda a Eren aquella vez en el juicio, en su pecho se sembraba una pequeña, pero diminuta semilla de admiración. Se sembró en el instante en que comenzó a recapacitar sobre aquel_ enano_, que tan fuerte era. Qué tan fuerte debía ser ese hombre que llevaba consigo tanta carga depositada en sus hombros, y aquella fortaleza qué irradiaba, hasta con el padre de una de sus soldados; Petra. Qué había sido asesinada en aquella batalla, y él sin derramar una lágrima ante la presencia del padre esperanzado de ésta, qué esperaba encontrar a su hija viva.

Ya era de noche, y ya todos se encontraban descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones. Ella por su parte, se dirigía con seguridad hacia la habitación del Sargento, se sentía en deuda con él, y aunque todavía le despreciaba un poco se ofrecería cómo ayudante para aquel _enano_ del cuál, aunque le molestaba, estaba agradecida. Terminó su caminata hasta la puerta de madera qué llevaba hacia la habitación del cabo. Tocó una vez. -¿Quién es?- se escuchó cómo respuesta desde dentro de la habitación. –Necesito hablar con usted, señor.- Respondió ella, con esa serena y firme voz qué le caracterizaba, y sin más, abrió la puerta girando la perilla de ésta. Encontrándose a un sargento sentado en su cama, vestido con un cómodo pantalón café y una camisa blanca desabrochada.

-Ackerman.- Musitó al verla en su habitación. –Dí lo que tengas qué decir, concisamente. Ya es tarde, y mañana tendremos un largo día.- Contestó Rivaille, observándola con aquel semblante fijo e intimidador qué él tenía. Intimidador, por lo menos para ella no. Hasta la voz del hombre hacía que esta se molestara de inmediato, pero era una joven de honor y cumpliría con lo prometido. -Señor, vine a ofrecer disculpas ante la lesión de su pie.- Espetó la muchacha. Ver a aquella chica, era cómo ver su reflejo. Ya la conocía, no personalmente, pero ya la conocía. Era la amiga de la infancia del tarado de Eren, la única chica qué había osado en mirarle cómo si lo quisiera matar, una joven con bastante potencial, la otra persona qué era la esperanza de la humanidad. Y más que mal, era la única chica qué encontraba interesante, y aunque le costaba admitirlo por simple orgullo, ella le atraía de una manera descomunal. La observaba desde lejos, por ello era una chica interesante, y claramente, (aunque sin admitirlo) había quedado impresionado con el grado de habilidad de la chica. –Hmmm…- -Tonterías Ackerman, ya sucedió. Y tú, sólo deberías cuidar más de tus impulsos cuándo se trate de aquel mocoso.- Masculló él, de cierto modo le molestaba el grado de preocupación y protección que la joven demostraba por Eren. De pronto, ante él se volvía a demostrar aquel semblante asesino qué provenía de la chica.

No pudo resistir y sonrió para sus adentros, aquello se le hacía entretenido. Pero su cara era inexpresiva cómo siempre, y la batalla de miradas comenzó al instante. –Señor…- -¿Qué?- le interrumpió. –Yo só…- -Hmmm…- Volvió a interrumpirla. –Yo vine a ofrecerle disculpas pagándole con ser su ayudante.- Masculló la chica. –Así que es eso.- Contestó él. –Así es señor.- Espetó ella. Ciertamente, aquello se le hacía bastante incómodo. La decisión que estaba tomando, lo hacía por cuenta propia, aunque se estaba arrepintiendo de ofrecerse hacía aquel hombrecillo. Decirle mocoso a Eren era algo qué le molestaba demasiado. –Y con ello también pido de que deje de referirse a Eren cómo si de basura se tratara.- Finalizó la joven, decidida. Frunció el ceño, odiaba qué todo el mundo de Mikasa girara en torno a aquel mocoso despreciable. –Es basura. Deja ya de protegerlo, es un hombre- Contestó de inmediato. –Pero morirá.- Recibió de respuesta. –Claramente no confías en él.- Jactó. –Sí lo hago.- Resopló. –No lo haces. Si lo hicieras, lo dejarías en paz.- -No quiero perderlo.- Murmuró la chica. –Lo harás si le sigues acosando.- Finalizó él por su parte. Sí, odiaba a aquel hombre enano qué estaba en frente de ella. Lo odiaba, porque simplemente tenía razón. –Enano asqueroso.- Susurró ella por impulso, mirándolo con aquel desdén que le caracterizaba. -¿Qué dijiste?- Recibió como respuesta, no esperaba qué lo llegara a oír, pero no se disculparía. –Mocosa insolente.- Masculló él molesto, cosa sorpresiva en él. Ni siquiera debería haberse inmutado por un comentario así, pero que se metieran con su estatura era algo que le molestaba bastante. Se levantó de sopetón, ni siquiera importándole si le dolía el pie o no. Ella por su parte, esperaba cualquier acto de él, más que mal, tenía muy buenos reflejos.

-¿Acaso crees qué ofreciendo tu servicio, conseguirás mi perdón?- Masculló el pelinegro. Sabía que no era ese su cometido, pero ella no gastaría más palabras con aquel hombre qué hacía sacar lo peor de su persona. –Sí.- Se limitó a responder, tratando de que aquel momento terminase de una vez. El hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrando la perilla con una llave qué se encontraba en un mueble de la habitación. Sabía de sobras que la muchacha le mintió, lo podía leer en su rostro. La podía leer fácilmente, puesto que para él, ellos dos eran iguales, y eso, que apenas había hablado con ella. La joven, por su parte decidió observar detenidamente la acción de él, quedándose estupefacta. -¿Qué es lo que pretende?- Preguntó la pelinegra. –Sabes Ackerman… Yo también soy impulsivo, pero algo me diferencia de ti.- _Joder Rivaille, contrólate. Cállate de una vez y saca a la mocosa de la habitación. _Pensaba él, mientras hacía lo que hacía. -¿Y cuál es la diferencia?- Inquirió enarcando una ceja la bella chica.

-La diferencia es que mis impulsos dan miedo.- Contestó el sargento. No se esperaba aquello por su parte, le bastaba qué fuera un enano gruñón, y ahora para rematarla egocéntrico. –Yo a usted no le tengo miedo.- -Lo sé.- Contestó el hombre, apretando su puño con fuerza. Ah la chica la venía conociendo recién, pero cómo el hombre que era, no pudo omitir aquel sentimiento cargado de pasión y lujuria que nació en él al verla por primera vez. Era inexplicable, la primera vez que la vio, quedó embelesado ante la belleza de la chica, y aunque no lo quisiera, sintió aquella sensación de estrecharla en sus brazos mientras la poseía. Era extraño, muy extraño. –Señor su manera de actuar es muy rara, me parece que el cansancio le está sobrepasando.- Comentó una Mikasa fría y desinteresada. De un momento a otro con una rapidez sin igual, el hombre sostenía con fuerza el rostro de la muchacha, mientras que la otra apretaba con brusquedad una muñeca de ella. Los reflejos de la muchacha eran muy buenos, pero el sargento era rápido, tan rápido que no pudo esquivarle. Él la miraba con aquel semblante serio y penetrante tan propio. –Escúchame con atención Ackerman.- Espetó, mientras hacía caso omiso a la resistencia que oponía la joven recluta. –Eres bastante salvaje.- Hizo una leve pausa. –Y yo cómo tu superior, haré que aprendas con un castigo.- Inquirió él, y por un tan sólo segundo, a Mikasa le pareció verlo sonreír con perversidad.

La lanzó rápidamente hacia la cama de la habitación, sin dejarle tiempo de reaccionar, se tendió bruscamente arriba de ella, mientras aprisionaba sus extremidades con las de él. –Tienes que aprender.- Masculló el hombre. –Deberías agradecerme de que lo estoy haciendo de la manera más suave que he encontrado.- Musitó roncamente en el oído de la chica. –Aléjese si no quiere morir.- Farfulló la joven, ciertamente aquel acercamiento del hombre había provocado qué su corazón comenzara a palpitar de una manera más rápida. Y un creciente calor comenzaba a hacerse presente en el pecho de la muchacha, aquello para ella estaba mal, pero no podía hacer nada para zafarse del agarre, el sargento era mucho más fuerte, por eso era lo que era, y eso no lo podía negar. La joven había soltado un leve jadeo, había sentido la lengua del sargento saborear con lujuria su cuello, y eso la había hecho dar un respingo. –Hmmm… se supone que los castigos no deberían gustar.- Susurró el cabo, y por su parte, toda fuerza de voluntad había sido destruida, ya estaba "castigando" a la recluta y no podía dar un paso atrás. -¿Oh es que eres una masoquista?- Aclaró nuevamente Rivaille, mientras lamía con significante desmesura el suave cuello de la muchacha. –N-no…- Tartamudeó la joven, el Sargento estaba despertando miles de sensaciones en ella por unas simples lamidas, sensaciones qué jamás pensó sentir. –N-no quiero nada de esto.- Murmuró nuevamente, tratando de oponer resistencia. Su respiración era entrecortada, y la calidez qué sentía en su pecho comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo completo.

Lentamente el Sargento comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de la joven, extasiado por la belleza de la fémina. La muchacha sintió una leve caricia y no pudo evitar estremecerse por el tacto escalofriante de esta, sintió cómo el fino y delgado dedo del cabo recorrió con significante moderación su expuesta piel. –Parece qué tu cuerpo dice lo contrario.- Escuchó hablar al hombre, mientras este trazaba líneas por su cuello. Los labios de aquel hombre atraparon los de ella en un apasionado beso qué logró acabar con las quejas de la fémina. Instintivamente la muchacha se dejó arrastrar por la dulce tentación de sus besos, y él perdió completamente la cordura mientras saboreaba y exploraba sus labios maravillado por las más fuertes sensaciones que había sentido jamás, con ella todo era distinto, lamió sus labios una y otra vez cómo si deseara grabar para siempre en sus sentidos, el dulce sabor de ella. Se apegó más a ella mientras apretaba sus muñecas. Toda fuerza de voluntad de ambos se había destruido cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un delicioso jugueteo, la muchacha con sutileza buscó la lengua ajena, analizándola con timidez, como si fuera acto prohibido lo que estaba haciendo. No podía pensar con claridad, todo estaba nublado, el cabo estaba haciendo de las suyas y ella no podía oponer resistencia, su cuerpo respondía ante las caricias del hombre, y no podía hacer nada _ni tampoco quería._ ¿Quién lo diría? De un segundo a otro se vio despojada de toda prenda de vestir qué cubría su torso, y no pudo hacer nada al respecto. –Lo sabía.- Afirmó el sargento victorioso, y luego la observó por completo, era realmente hermosa, estaba ensimismado ante tal belleza, absorto en ella.

Entonces se acercó lentamente hacia el cuello de ella, depositando en él suaves besos qué aumentaban más y más su ritmo, embriagado, recorrió con lujuria el cuerpo de ella, dejando marcas de que él había estado allí. Hasta que se topó con el principio de sus senos, en el cuál depositó suaves y sonoros besos. Y con la otra mano libre, acariciaba el otro monte, moviéndolo con suavidad, jugando con el pezón, y hasta pellizcar ambos. Más que mal, esto era un _castigo. _Sonrió sutilmente ante la reacción de la joven recluta, -Nn-no.- Gimió la muchacha, el roce de la piel con el hombre era tan cálido que parecía que se iba a derretir, que quizá se iba a desvanecer. Pellizcó nuevamente, mientras escuchaba una y otra vez las leves quejas de la muchacha. La espalda de la joven se arqueó y su boca se abrió soltando un gemido efímero, que quedó resonando en la habitación, estaba siendo atacada por varios escalofríos que venían de todas partes. Ya estaba al límite, y eso ya lo sabía. Ajetreado, se despojó de toda prenda que cubrieran los cuerpos de ambos, y lentamente devoró las gotitas de sudor que escurrían sexymente por el mentón de la muchacha. Con su brazo rodeó a la fémina y se fundió completamente en las entrañas de la muchacha con rapidez, sin dejarle tiempo de reaccionar. Sintió cómo la chica se aferró a él fuertemente, sentía dolor, mientras él penetraba las cálidas paredes de esta que se habían cerrado protectoramente, haciendo que sus embestidas fueran un poco más forzadas y placenteras, ella gimió, mientras ambos se unían en aquel vaivén qué hacía que se olvidasen de su propia existencia.

La acalló en un profundo beso en que sus lenguas se ahogaban en un mar de lujuria y pasión, todo ya se había desbordado y él estaba dispuesto a no olvidar aquel encuentro, dónde toda su esencia se había mezclado con la de ella. Aumentó sus movimientos buscando en ella alguna respuesta al respecto de aquel coito, lo hacía para que no se olvidase que ya estaba siendo suya, no de Jaeger, si no de él, el sargento Levi Rivaille. Sus embestidas se habían descontrolado, al principio intentó contenerse pero la pasión y el desenfreno provocaron que de a poco subiera el ritmo, y este se volviera brusco. Los latidos de ambos eran tan erráticos que hacían pareja a sus tan agitadas respiraciones, y ella, parecía que se iba a desvanecer, se sentía débil, en otro lugar, era demasiado para ella. Era irónico, siempre había tenido completo control de sí misma, pero en esta situación indicaba todo lo contrario. No quería terminar, no lo quería hacer, él quería seguir así, pero su cuerpo ya estaba al límite, aspiraba el clímax, y al sentir que su ya amante había llegado a la cima soltando un gemido incesante, con todo eso llegó al éxtasis. Sentía que todo su ser se había desembocado en un nido de rosas. La incesante respiración del cabo comenzó a calmarse, todo el placer había llegado al límite y él había estallado. La joven por su parte seguía acalorada, sí esos eran los _castigos _no dudaría en hacer más travesuras.

**Seeeeh~! x'D Tenga compasión. (?)**


End file.
